Master Kiyoshii, of Clan Medas
Background Past Kiyoshii was born on the planet Onderon early in the Great Galactic war into the beast rider Clan Medas. Clan Medas was a traditionalist beast rider clan, shunning the comforts of Iziz for the plains and wilds of Onderon as their home. Being born in the clan meant Kiyoshii had little contact with wider civilization in her early years unless the clan needed to trade with the merchants of the city for specialist supplies or medical assistance. She lived a quiet existence with her family and community learning the basics of life in the wilds and gathering resources out on the plains with her mother and brother. This was the case until she was 6 years old. When Kiyoshii was 6 years of age a wave of refugees reached Onderon. The tired, weak and exhausted masses poured into Iziz from planets across the galaxy, Planets destroyed or conquered by the Sith empire. The relentless waves of refugees were accompanied by a small group of Jedi to help organize relief efforts and organize transport and relocation of the refugees to other worlds closer to the core. One of these Jedi was the aging Cathar master Kasaar. Upon stepping into Iziz the master found himself distracted...a call from the force pulled at his mind...a call that came from beyond the walls....from the wilds beyond. Kasaar ever curious in nature decided to take a day to investigate this shimmer of power in the wilds and using a speeder followed his senses out beyond the city walls across the plains and through the valleys finally coming across a green eyed girl standing on a rocky outcrop. The girl's mother cowered afraid of the imposing figure of Kasaar while the girl herself stood and stared having felt the masters coming long before she could see him. She was not afraid and invited the master to the clan home sensing the same power within him as within her. Upon introducing himself and meeting the clan Kasaar was met with a great deal of upset and anger at the notion of taking the child from the clan and her family. Kassar felt the training was necessary as the girls natural affinity for the Force was too great to be ignored. Kiyoshii was allowed to remain with the clan but it was inescapable that she must be trained. The girls father Canan had noticed many odd things about his daughter, objects appeared to move on their own in her presence, she seemed to sense things before they happened, the beasts they trained and kept reacted strangely to her, bending to her will with no training whatsoever, her foresight had saved several clan members from untamed beasts on out in the wilds, her instincts unnaturally accurate. Kaenan feared far more what she could become with no guidance....with no mentor to help her keep to the righteous path. It was decided Kasaar would train the girl but she must remain with the clan. For ten years this was the way of things, The old Cathar came and went as his duties allowed training the girl and opening her eyes to the galaxy and the Force. As a child he piqued her interest through stories and histories of the Jedi and the Republic, As a young woman he allowed her to accompany on him on his travels meeting species and peoples she had never dreamed of ever seeing. Kiyoshii learned the Jedi ways quickly and with immense zeal. She became a capable user of the force and the blade, Makashi and telekinesis being among her greatest talents. She trained and traveled with her master at every opportunity. As she grew as a Jedi...she grew apart from the clan. On her 16th birthday the her father decided to confront Kasaar in front of the assembled clan. He felt Kiyoshii had been drawn away from them and led away from the traditions and community of her clan. More so he feared and envied what she had become, she wielded a strength and power none in the clan could match. The Elders of the clan and her father gave Kiyoshii an ultimatum. She could rejoin the clan fully and refrain from the Jedi ways or if she remained with the Jedi be banished from the clan. Kiyoshii refused to be bound by her fathers narrow mind and the limits of clan tradition. She renounced the clan and left Onderon a Jedi. On that day Kiyoshii bid farewell to her family and their expectations of her and embraced Jedi life fully. Her life and duties were different now, The clan was her past and the Order was her future. From then on Kasaar and Kiyoshii wandered the galaxy lending their aid to the Republics defence whenever possible as they trained and sought out those in need. Kiyoshii proved herself a dedicated student. She became a disciplined warrior and peacekeeper like her master. The pair rarely frequented the Jedi temple and were training on Chandrila at the time of the Sacking of Coruscant. Neither the Master or Apprentice approved of the following treaty and vowed to strengthen the Republic as best they could lest the Empire betray the Republics trust once again. By age 18 Kiyoshii had completed her training and passed her trials. Jedi Kiyoshii since that day has served the Republic and the Jedi order loyally and tirelessly. The days of clan Medas are long behind her, the family she lost are but a memory. She now served with the Jedi reconciliation, a unique Enclave aiding and supporting the Republic's rebuilding efforts as the days of war loomed ever closer. With all she has learned from Kasaar and the Order she knew she must do what she could to protect the Republic and the Enclave from the gathering dark. Present Many years have passed since her trials and Knighthood and Kiyoshii has endured much. Her time with the enclave has seen her progress from Knight to master and her skills and knowledge progress vastly. The enclave has struggled against many enemies and hardships during her tenure as Jedi master and Councillor...but none more so than the Zakuul empire. The Eternal fleet scattered and damaged the enclave more than any Sith or mercenary group could ever hope to have achieved. Following a harrowing battle above Taris she was believed long dead. Kiyoshii in fact survived the battle but was terribly wounded and close to death barely escaping the burning wreckage of the Republic battleship "Dauntless". The intervention of an SIS agent saved her but she lay forgotten on Taris for years...preserved by Stasis and forgotten. With the agent who saved her dead there was no one left to tend to Kiyoshii or wake her from her frozen slumber. The faithful few of the enclave have found Kiyoshii once more on the ruined world of Taris after a timely intervention led by Jedi El'tosh. Now free of her preserving prison and recovering, Kiyoshii rises trying to find her way in a much changed galaxy. With only a few Jedi remaining and the enclave scattered and divided, she seeks allies and aid across what is left of the Republic. The Republic has need of its guardians now more than ever and Kiyoshii is readying herself for the role once more. Physical Description Kiyoshii is of average height for a human female and has pale fair skin. She is also distinctive by her Jet black hair and stoic cool expression and facial features. Kiyoshii was born into a people who follow the old ways of the beast riders of Onderon and so was never a stranger to battle or physical exertion. This is evident from her toned lean build. She has the strength and agility of a woman her size and age who partakes in intense regular exercise. The force of course can augment these traits beyond their normal physical limits. Some other traces of her heritages still persist as well, Kiyoshii has long since lost her Onderonian accent to a more core consistent accent but still has the red eye tattoos which are traditional markings of her Clan and family. Kiyoshii is an attractive woman but her pale features, dark hair lean figure, and cool demeanor create a striking look rather than one of classic beauty. The intense eyes of Kiyoshii have often been referred to as more deadly than her blade. Kiyoshii typically wore robes and Jedi style light armors in hues of green..making her status as a Jedi easy enough to determine. However..with the coming of the Zakuul and the fall of the Jedi order and her enclave, her wardrobe has become more diverse allowing for more discrete movements and actions when necessary. However when discretion is no longer required her classic style reappears. Her final and constant companion is her lightsaber. An elegant weapon and extension of herself..one does not find Kiyoshii separated from her blade voluntarily. Moral Description Reliable, dependable and serious to a fault..Jedi Kiyoshii holds herself constantly to the ideals and principles of the Jedi code and its philosophies. Immensely duty bound and serious, Kiyoshii does have a dry sense of humour and compassion for both her allies and the people she is bound to serve. It simply isn't obvious. To most Kiyoshii appears to be a stoic Jedi with little time for pleasantry and a cold and clinical demeanor. With time cracks can appear in the hard outer shell of her personality and a more caring and engaging woman begins to appear. However, those who test her patience will will find her grow only more distant and more serious. Kiyoshii does not suffer fools lightly. In battle Jedi Kiyoshii is very business like and ready to do what she must to protect the people she has sworn to defend. Peace is the ideal, but she can certainly deal with the reality of war with a calm and cool attitude. If she is left without peaceful options she will end the conflict quickly and decisively as needed. She makes a staunch ally and a stubborn foe. Jedi Kiyoshii is an ardent supporter of the Jedi order and a strict adherent to the lightside of the Force and codes of the Jedi. She will not abide the abuse of the Force in dark ways. Practitioners of the darkside will get certainly find a formidable foe in Kiyoshii. If they shall not repent they shall be stopped.Category:Human Republic